The present invention relates to computing devices. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and device for securing a personal computer or set-top box. Merely by way of example, the present invention is applied to a modular computing environment for desk top computers, but it will be recognized that the invention has a much wider range of applicability. It can be applied to other portable or modular computing applications.
Many desktop or personal computers, which are commonly termed PCs, have been around and used for over ten years. The PCs often come with state-of-art microprocessors such as the Intel PentiumTM microprocessor chips. They also include a hard or fixed disk drive including memory in the giga-byte range. Additionally, the PCs often include a random access memory integrated circuit device such as a dynamic random access memory device, which is commonly termed DRAM. The DRAM devices now provide up to millions of memory cells (i.e., mega-bit) on a single slice of silicon. PCs also include a high resolution display such as cathode ray tubes or CRTs. In most cases, the CRTs are at least 15 inches or 17 inches or 19 inches in diameter. High resolution flat panel displays are also used with PCs.
Many external or peripheral devices can be used with the PCs. Among others, these peripheral devices include mass storage devices such as a Zip(trademark) Drive product sold by Iomega Corporation of Utah. Other storage devices include external hard drives, tape drives, and others. Additional devices include communication devices such as a modem, which can be used to link the PC to a wide area network of computers such as the Internet. Furthermore, the PC can include output devices such as a printer and other output means. Moreover, the PC can include special audio output devices such as speakers the like.
PCs also have easy to use keyboards, mouse input devices, and the like. he keyboard is generally configured similar to a typewriter format. The keyboard also as the length and width for easily inputting information by way of keys to the computer. he mouse also has a sufficient size and shape to easily move a cursor on the display from one location to another location.
Other types of computing devices include portable computing devices such as xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d computers and the like. Although somewhat successful, laptop computers have many limitations. These computing devices have expensive display technology. In fact, these devices often have a smaller flat panel display that has poor viewing characteristics. Additionally, these devices also have poor input devices such as smaller keyboards and the like. Furthermore, these devices have limited common platforms to transfer information to and from these devices and other devices such as PCs.
Up to now, there has been little common ground between these platforms including the PCs and laptops in terms of upgrading, ease-of-use, cost, performance, and the like. Many differences between these platforms, probably somewhat intentional, has benefited computer manufacturers at the cost of consumers. A drawback to having two separate computers is that the user must often purchase both the desktop and laptop to have xe2x80x9ctotalxe2x80x9d computing power, where the desktop serves as a xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d computer and the laptop serves as a xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d computer. Purchasing both computers is often costly and runs xe2x80x9cthousandsxe2x80x9d of dollars. The user also wastes a significant amount of time transferring software and data between the two types of computers. For example, the user must often couple the portable computer to a local area network (i.e., LAN), to a serial port with a modem and then manually transfer over files and data between the desktop and the portable computer. Alternatively, the user often must use floppy disks to xe2x80x9czipxe2x80x9d up files and programs that exceed the storage capacity of conventional floppy disks, and transfer the floppy disk data manually.
Another drawback with the current model of separate portable and desktop computer is that the user has to spend money to buy components and peripherals the are duplicated in at least one of these computers. For example, both the desktop and portable computers typically include hard disk drives, floppy drives, CD-ROMs, computer memory, host processors, graphics accelerators, and the like. Because program software and supporting programs generally must be installed upon both hard drives in order for the user to operate programs on the road and in the office, hard disk space is often wasted.
One approach to reduce some of these drawbacks has been the use of a docking station with a portable computer. Here, the user has the portable computer for xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d use and a docking station that houses the portable computer for office use. The docking station typically includes a separate monitor, keyboard, mouse, and the like and is generally incompatible with other desktop PCs. The docking station is also generally not compatible with portable computers of other vendors. Another drawback to this approach is that the portable computer typically has lower performance and functionality than a conventional desktop PC. For example, the processor of the portable is typically much slower than processors in dedicated desktop computers, because of power consumption and heat dissipation concerns. As an example, it is noted that at the time of drafting of the present application, some top-of-the-line desktops include 400 MHz processors, whereas top-of-the-line notebook computers include 266 MHz processors.
Another drawback to the docking station approach is that the typical cost of portable computers with docking stations can approach the cost of having a separate portable computer and a separate desktop computer. Further, as noted above, because different vendors of portable computers have proprietary docking stations, computer users are held captive by their investments and must rely upon the particular computer vendor for future upgrades, support, and the like. Accordingly, industry desires a computer of a modular design. Unfortunately, many computer designs that are modular are often difficult to implement. Additionally, they are also plagued with heating problems from the microprocessor. Further, they are often difficult to make or manufacture efficiently.
Thus, what is needed are computer systems that provide improved modular designs is highly desirable.
According to the present invention, a technique including a method and device for a computer module in a computer system is provided. In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention provides a novel modular design for an attached computer module (xe2x80x9cACMxe2x80x9d). In an embodiment, the ACM inserts into a computer module bay (CMB) within a peripheral console to form a functional computer.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a computer module device. The device has a housing comprising a first end coupled to a second end, and a base plate coupled between the first end and the second end. The first end faces the second end, where the base plate is disposed between the first end and the second end. The device also has a first region disposed on the base plate at the second end. The first region comprises a connector, which faces (e.g., protrudes) outwardly from the housing from the second end. The device has a second region disposed between the first end and the second end, and is adjacent to the first end. The second region comprises a hard drive memory, e.g., disk drive. The device has a third region disposed between the first end and the second end. The third region is adjacent to the first region and is adjacent to the second end. The third region comprises a microprocessing unit. The first region and the third region are disposed along the first end of the housing and the second region is disposed along the second end of the housing to maximize a distance between the microprocessing unit and the hard disk drive to prevent a possibility of thermal damage of the hard disk drive from thermal energy from the microprocessing unit during operation.
In an alternative embodiment, the present invention provides a method for installing memory into a computer module. The method includes providing a used computer module, which comprises a housing to enclose a hard disk drive, a memory module for random access memory devices and a central processing unit coupled to the hard disk drive and coupled to the random access memory. The method also includes removing a top cover from a base of the housing to expose the hard disk drive and the memory module. Thereafter, the hard disk drive is removed from the base of the housing and a second hard disk drive is inserted onto the base. The top cover is reattached to the base of the housing to complete the installation process.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a method of installing battery into a computer module. The method includes providing a used computer module, which may have a xe2x80x9cbadxe2x80x9d battery, e.g., unreliable or low power. The used computer module comprises a housing to enclose a hard disk drive, a battery socket comprising a plug-in battery, and a central processing unit coupled to the hard disk drive and coupled to the battery socket. The method removes a top cover from a base of the housing to expose the battery socket; and thereafter removes the used battery from the battery socket. A second battery is inserted into the socket. The top cover is them attached to the base of the housing.
Numerous benefits are achieved using the present invention over previously existing techniques. For example, the present invention provides a novel design that reduces thermal damage to computing elements in the modular design. Additionally, the present invention provides a small form factor, which can be implemented on a variety of computing platforms. Further, the present invention provides an efficient layout of device elements all within a housing. The present invention is also implemented using conventional technologies that can be provided in the present computer system in an easy and efficient manner. Depending upon the embodiment, one or more of these benefits can be available. These and other advantages or benefits are described throughout the present specification and are described more particularly below.
These and other embodiments of the present invention, as well as its advantages and features, are described in more detail in conjunction with the text below and attached Figs.